Pesadillas
by danniaveronica.aguirregarnica
Summary: en estos últimos días he tenido pesadillas muy malas, las cuales me han dejado traumado, ya ni siquiera puedo dormir en paz, por eso tratare de saber que es lo que pasa y tratare de acabar con ello,sí poder dormir en paz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, con hace muuuuuucho que no publico nada, decidí empezar un nueva historia, y espero que les guste**

_PESADILLAS_

Finn Pov

Estaba acostado en mi cama, oyendo los ronquidos de Jake, hacia ya días que no dormía y creo que hoy tampoco, ¿quieres saber por qué?

Muy simple, estos últimos días he estado teniendo pesadillas, si se que se oye muy tonto no poder dormir por eso, pero esas pesadillas se sienten tan reales, que me han traumado y han hecho que deje de dormir con tal de no soñarlas.

No se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Jake, no quiero que él se preocupe por esto, no vale la pena darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenemos.

Pasan las horas, hasta que por fin amaneció.

Me levanto de mi cama me voy directo al baño, tomo mi ropa y una toalla y en cuanto entro me veo en el espejo y me quedo tan asombrado de lo que veo.

Es como si fuera un zombie, mis ojos se ven muy pequeños y tengo ojeras lo que hace que me vea peor.

Dejo de verme en el espejo y me meto a la ducha, cuando salgo me visto, me pongo una camisa azul de manga corta, unos short azul oscuro, mis zapatos negros y mi gorro de oso y salgo del baño.

Cuando bajo a la cocina veo a Jake haciendo el desayuno

Buenos días Finn-me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sirve los huevos revueltos que hizo y los deja en la mesa

Buenos días Jake-le digo sin ánimo alguno por la falta de sueño, me siento en la mesa y empiezo a comer

Oye hermanito ¿estás bien?, Te veo un poco cansado-me dijo un poco preocupado mientras se sentaba en la mesa tomando un poco de su café

No te preocupes Jake, estoy bien-le dije y me levantaba, pero en el momento de levantarme me sentí muy mareado, no le hice caso a eso y quise seguir caminando, pero, al dar el primer paso mi cuerpo no me aguanto y caí, lo único que recuerdo es escuchar el como Jake gritaba mi nombre muy preocupado.

Jake Pov

Me levante de la cama, todavía un poco cansado por todo el trabajo que nos había dado la dulce princesa, fui a la cama de Finn para ver si aun estaba dormido, pero no lo encontré así que creo que ya se ha de haber levantado.

Bajo a la cocina y no veo a nadie, así que llego a la conclusión de que Finn está en el baño.

Empiezo a hacer el desayuno, unos huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja para Finn y café para mí, la verdad es que casi no tenía hambre y el café me ayudaría a estar despierto todo el día y tener la suficiente energía para hacer las misiones que la dulce princesa tendrá para nosotros.

Pasan unos minutos y mi hermanito baja.

Buenos días Finn-le digo y sirvo los huevos en un plato y los dejo en la mesa

Buenos días Jake-me saluda muy desanimado

Oye hermanito ¿estás bien?, Te veo un poco cansado-le digo un poco preocupado mientras me siento enfrente de él y bebo mi café, ahora que lo veo de frente se ve mucho peor de lo que pensaba, se nota rápidamente que no ha dormido en días y eso me preocupa, porque mi hermanito siempre duerme muy bien, tiene que estar pasando algo realmente malo y yo lo averiguare.

No te preocupes Jake, estoy bien-me dice y se levanta, pero al primer paso que da cae al suelo

FINN!-grito tan fuerte que hasta creo que el rey helado lo escucho-FINN!FINN!, ¿!HERMANITO ESTAS BIEN?!-Grito y lo levanto del piso, pero en cuanto lo toco, su cuerpo se vuelve azul y hace que me queme la piel, los suelto al instante.

Aun preocupado por mi hermanito voy en busca de Beemo para ver si me puede ayudar con esto, lo busco por toda la casa desesperadamente, hasta que lo encuentro en el baño hablando con Futbol.

Beemo!- le hablo y el voltea rápidamente a verme sorprendido-

¿Qué pasa Jake?-me pregunta, acercándose a mi

No hay tiempo de preguntas ver rápido, algo le pasa a Finn!-lo tomo en mis brazo y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Finn, quien raramente ahora está en un sillón acostado, durmiendo tranquilamente

Ahora si me puedes decir que pasa, porque yo veo a Finn dormido y no creo que eso sea un problema- me dijo el pequeño computador mirándome seriamente

Es que Finn se desmayo y cuando lo quise tocar se volvió azul y me quemo las mano-le dije mostrándole mis mano las cuales ahora estaban completamente sanas

Mira Jake, mejor llámame cuando sea un verdadero problema ¿sí?-me dijo la pequeña computadora, caminando por donde lo traje

Yo me quede ahí parado por unos cuantos minutos sorprendido por lo que había pasado, pero entonces recordé que me necesitaban en el dulce reino, así que decidí ir y dejar a Finn dormir, cuando volviera me debería una explicación de esto.

Finn Pov

Ugh, me duele mucho la cabeza y no sé donde estoy, me levante del suelo y vi todo a mi alrededor, por las paredes rosas yo deduciría que es el dulce reino, pero nunca había visto una habitación como esta.

Me levante de la cama en la que estaba acostado y trate de recordar lo que había pasado, pero no recordaba nada, entonces me dispuse a caminar.

Salí de la habitación y fui al salón principal, pero en todo el camino sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero cuando volteaba, no había nadie, cuando llegue, entre y me encontré con una persona que no era la dulce princesa, no esta persona era alguien a quien no quería ver

Esa persona era….el Lich


	2. pasado y presente

_Pasado y presente_

JAKE POV

Volví a la casa del árbol después de acabar todas las cosas que la dulce princesa me había pedido, entre a la casa, subí las escaleras y vi a Finn dormir tranquilamente, era raro que todavía no se levantara pero no le hice caso

Fui a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich, cuando me lo acabe volví a la sala y ahí seguía Finn dormido, lo cargue hasta nuestro cuarto y lo acosté en su cama y yo me fui a la mía

Al siguiente día me levante y no vi a Finn en su cama, no le tome importancia tal vez estaría en la cocina desayunando algo, cuando baje fui a la cocina y vi una nota, esta decía

Jake, Salí de aventura, no volveré hasta la noche

-Finn

Después de leer la nota la hice bolita y la tire en el basurero, después me hice una café y cuando lo acabe me dirigí al dulce reino

Llegue al dulce reino, y entre en el castillo saludando a cada dulce que se me pusiera en el camino, pero en todo el camino no deje de pensar en Finn, estos días ha estado un poco raro, espero que cuando vuelva a la casa del árbol me explique lo que pasa

Entre al laboratorio de la dp y la encontré, sentada, mezclando unas cuantas cosas, con muchos papeles tirados a su alrededor, estaba vestida con el mismo vestido que usaba todos los días, y arriba llevaba una bata de científico

Hola dp-la salude ella dio un brinquito y me volteo a ver, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí

Hola Jake-me saludo, ahora que la veo de frente, se ve muy cansada, tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos, además su traje se veía algo sucio, era como si no hubiera salido de aquí en días, ni siquiera para comer, supongo, porque se veía más flaca

Oye dp ¿estás bien?-le pregunte preocupado

Si Jake, no te preocupes-me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Enserio princesa se ve muy cansada, ¿hay algún problema en el reino?-le pregunto acercándome a ella y sentándome a un lado de donde ella estaba sentada

Ella me voltea a ver seriamente-de hecho si Jake-dijo y busco algo de todos los papeles que estaban tirados

Después de unos minutos saco unas hojas y me las enseño, yo solo las vi, no entendía nada de lo que decían, la princesa al ver mi cara de confusión decidió decirme que decían

Jake-me llamo y yo voltee a verla-estas son formulas que hice, era para una maquina que quería hacer, esta era para poder llevarnos al pasado

¿Pero para que necesitas otra máquina si ya habías inventado una?-le pregunte recordando la ves pasada lo que había pasado con grumosa y la maquina que había inventado

Si ya lo sé, pero quería hacer otra máquina mejorada-dijo mirándome, fijo su mirada al frente y suspiro cerrando los ojos y apoyando sus codos en la mesa-el punto es que yo al querer probar la maquina iba a enviar a un dulce de prueba, para mandarlo al pasado, mas algo salió mal y provoco que las barreras del espacio y tiempo chocaran

¿Eso significa que?-le pregunte confundido por todo lo que estaba diciendo

Significa que si no arreglamos eso, entonces las personas del pasado vendrán al futuro y esto cambiara todas las cosas que han pasado a lo largo de la historia-dijo siguiendo en la misma posición que antes

No dije nada y nos quedamos en total silencio

FINN POV

Lich-escupí con odio, mientras él seguía sentado en el trono de la dp

Que gusto volverte a ver Finn el humano-me dijo en tono neutral-pero que desconsiderado soy con mi invitado, toma asiento-me dijo mientras una silla aparecía detrás de mí

Sin decir nada me senté, solo porque mis pies empezaban a arderme-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

La veradera pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?-me dijo mientras seguía sentado en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento

No conteste a eso, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía que responder, el Lich solo sonrió al ver que no respondía, me cruce de brazos y mire el cuarto, el que de repente empezaba a tornarse negro

¿pero qué…-dije y no acabe de hablar cuando sentí algo frio en todo mi cuerpo, voltee a ver hacia mi cuerpo y vi la fría mano del Lich, quien me había elevado unos cuantos metros del suelo_ rayos _pense mientras veia como estaba muy elevado del piso

Finn-dijo y lo voltee a ver a los ojos, pero se me habia olvidado que no lo podia ver a los ojos, pero cuando lo vi no paso nada

¿Qué?-le pregunte despues de un silencio

El se quedo callado y entonces comence a ver como toda su cara volvia a estar cuebierta de piel, entonces me tiro al suelo, cai y me di un duro golpe en la cara, pero es lo que menos me importo, voltee a ver haci la direccion del Lich y me sorprendi de lo que vi, ese no era el Lich, sino que era un ¿humano?


End file.
